Eternal Empire
The Eternal Empire is the reigning power in the area in and around Post-War Boston. Founded from the Institute in early 2288 they have used their advanced technology to take control of the surface. Their goal is to rebuild the surface into a scientific utopia and advance the power of the Institute it's self. Currently they are on a power level greater then almost any other post war faction in the American wastelands. Background The Institute was born from the Commonwealth Institute of Technology, or CIT, a renowned university based in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Robert House attended it in his youth. During the Great War, a number of CIT personnel survived by taking refuge in the underground level of the campus. In 2110, the survivors and their descendants founded the Institute, an organization dedicated to furthering pre-War science. In its early days, as the very first Generation 1 synths were being built, the Institute reached out to aid the people of the Commonwealth in rebuilding civilization, but mutual mistrust quickly doomed that enterprise. Soured on any further cooperation with the surface, the Institute withdrew into the shadows and adopted a new purpose: to abandon the Commonwealth to whatever fate awaits it and focus only on furthering their own vision of humanity's future - regardless of how many innocent lives they would have to sacrifice in the process. The Institute's Advanced Systems department completed work on the Molecular Relay, a teleportation device, in the late 2180s to early 2190s. This allowed the Institute to completely seal itself off from the surface and begin expanding its facilities deeper underground. Whenever the Institute required materials that it could not produce itself, Generation 1 and 2 synths were teleported to the surface to scavenge, as well as to conduct experiments which would otherwise have required Institute personnel to leave the safety of the facility. These directives frequently led to conflict between the synths and the people of the surface, and instilled in the latter a lasting prejudice against synths and wariness of the secretive Institute.2 By 2227, work on the third generation of synths, who would be indistinguishable from genuine humans, was well underway. The mercenary Conrad Kellogg was sent out to find Vault 111, where the Institute's scientists believed they could find a cryogenically-preserved pre-War human for their experiments. Kellogg returned with the infant Shaun, whose pristine DNA was used to finish the synths. The people of the surface first encountered a prototype Generation 3 synth in 2229, when it attacked the residents of Diamond City in what became known as the "Broken Mask incident." Existing prejudices against synths were compounded into paranoia; the people of the surface realized that the Institute could secretly kidnap and replace them with synths. While some scoffed at such a notion, this paranoia was in fact justified, as the Institute did begin using synths to infiltrate and even sabotage surface communities to further their own goals. By 2287, the Institute was actively opposed by the Railroad, who viewed the third-gen synths as fully sapient and wished to liberate them from the Institute, as well as the Brotherhood of Steel, who viewed the Institute's work with synths as a return to the days of amoral pre-War corporations such as Poseidon Energy and Mass Fusion. This quickly led to a large conflict between the three factions. In 2288 the conflict was won by the Institute. The Prydwen was destroyed and the Brotherhood forced into a retreat. The Railroad had been wiped out by the Institute and the Minutemen stood down. The Sole Survivor, known as Marcus, was quick to declare the Institute to be the head of the new Eternal Empire and took control of the surface. The Empire quickly deployed it's synth army to the surface to begin an occupation. Consolation of power A new division would be created within the Institute, known as Surface Operations. They were given control of the Synth Army and handled the surface occupation. The Synth army quickly took control of all pre-war checkpoints and former faction strongholds. Locking the Commonwealth down. Multiple prominent Commonwealth leaders would be replaced with Synths to ensure control. Marcus would then reach out to the Commonwealth branch of the Gunners and after purging their leadership and offering a lucrative contract. Would reform them into the Imperial Army. The Minutemen were then approached and after some negation, were reformed into the Imperial Guard. To solidify his position as ruler, Marcus would choose Kathrine Walker to be his Empress. Their marriage marked the offical end of the Eternal Empires take over of the surface. Institute Structure The Institute is divided intoseven main divisions, each with specific areas of expertise. All divisions answer to the directorate, composed of the division directors plus the Emperor and Empress, who lead the Institute. The Empror is the overall leader of the organization. He rules over it with absolute power and the Eternal Empire equally. The main purpose of the Empress is to ensure proper cooperation between the divisions so that the goals of the Institute are properly met. These divisions are: * The Synth Retention Bureau (often abbreviated to SRB), headed by Justin Ayo. The bureau employs completely obedient Generation 3 synths known as coursers. Responsible for tracking down and retrieving escaped synths, courser training, synth wiping and monitoring the Commonwealth. They wear the black variant of the Institute lab coat. * Robotics, responsible for synth construction, development and maintenance. They wear the orange variant of the Institute lab coat. They are headed by T.S Wallace * BioScience, headed by Clayton Holdren: Focuses on the study and creation of biomechanical life, and bridging the gap between organic life and robotic life. Responsible for genetic and bio-engineering, medical care, FEV experimentation, crop production and pharmaceuticals. They wear the green variant of the Institute lab coat. Virgil was a member before fleeing due sabotaging a secret program that involved working with FEV. They now play a critical role in the mass agricultural development of the surface. * Advanced Systems, headed by Madison Li. Responsible for advanced technological research and development, including laser weapons and synth armor. The Advanced Systems division designed the teleportation matrix the Institute uses on a daily basis. They are planning a dark matter initiative. As prepartion they have finished restoring the Mass Fusion reactor to working order and use it to power surface settlements. They also created the new slandered issue Blazer Rifle. They wear the blue variant of the Institute lab coat. * Facilities, headed by Allie Filmore: The department that maintains the building and upkeep of the institute facilities and superstructure. Responsible for life support, security systems, power distribution, food and housing, mechanical engineering and maintenance. They wear yellow lab coats. Their work encompasses the whole of the Institute. They were given a new headquarters after the formation of the Empire * Surface Operations, headed by Alana Secord: Focuses on the manging of the Synth operations on the surface. They have direct control over the Synth Army but not the coursers. They are also in control of the surface government through the Synth sleeper agents. Surface Operations is based out of the Old Robotics Division and wears the red variant of the lab coat. * Advance Redevelopment, '''headed by William Moseley: Focuses on the distribution of relief aid, education of surface cit zens, recruitment of potential surface born Institute candidates, and reconstruction of the surface. Advance Redevelopment is based out of the second level concourse. Eternal Empire Structure The Structure of the Eternal Empire is divided into four categorizes. Citizens, Institute Provisional Authority, Imperial Guard, and Imperial Army. * '''Citizens: The Citizens are the average population of the surface. They are the former settlers and wastelanders who lived in the Commonwealth. Now they are beneficiary of the greatest reconstruction project in the history of Post-war America. * Institute Provisional Authority: The IPA is the combined arm of the SRB, Surface Operations, Advance Redevelopment, and the Synth Governors. The IPA is the public governing arm of the Eternal Empire. Serving as the force of reconstruction and control on the surface. Aside from the Synth governors they deploy the Synth army that serves as the Institute's own private army. * Imperial Army: '''The Imperial Army is the Empire's forward military expeditionary force. They are responsible for clearing out and controlling the frontier. As well as designated hot spots. While also maintain garrisoned bases throughout the Empire. * '''Imperial Guard: The Imperial Guard is responsible for the law enforcement, highway and combat patrol of the Empire. They guard the Empire at home and are the primary defense force. Society Within the Institute, there are a limited amount of scientists at its disposal, with a small team working with each division, and several auxiliary scientists elsewhere. As a result, the Institute requires relatively little housing space, and has apartments to accommodate all scientists and their families. Scientists interact regularly, and often spend time inside the cafeteria and main chamber. Despite its secrecy, the Institute maintains a friendly and welcoming demeanor to those introduced into its ranks, and allows access to almost every area inside the facility to newcomers. There appears to be no strict work hours for most scientists, as they often take many hours off and come and go as they please from meals. On the surface people enjoying a very easy life. The basic survival requirements have been provided along with housing. Citizens have become used to a rebuilt economy and as a result, they now have time to pursue a number of personal leisure activities. Military While the Institute is primarily a scientific group, it has a powerful army at its disposal: synths. Inside the main HQ of the Institute, the Robotics Department can produce very large numbers of synthetic organisms, which can be very efficient foot soldiers with enhanced strength and resilience. This, coupled with the advanced technology at their disposal, makes the Institute's synths a serious threat to anyone who dares to oppose them. Generation 1 and 2 synths serve as the backbone of forces, equipped with variants of the Institute laser gun, shock batons and synth armor. Coursers are a particular type of Generation 3 synth with higher military capability, used as special agents to pursue and recover lost synths, and as special forces. They are trained and deployed by the Synth Retention Bureau. Coursers are equipped with variants of the Institute laser gun, the signature Courser coat and synth grenades that allow them to teleport Generation 1 synths to help them in combat. They commonly utilize Stealth Boys. They maintain an information network to assist them in strategy. The Synth Retention Bureau maintains a fleet of Watchers, which are synth crows with internal cameras. From the SRB, scientists monitor live feeds from locations all across the Commonwealth with these. The SRB also inserts synth agents into positions of importance (such as the mayor of Diamond City and the leader of a successful homestead), and maintains a network of paid informants, such as merchants and bartenders. They are the only faction in the Commonwealth with access to teleportation, and this is a military advantage. They can attack a location with zero warning at any time and leave before backup arrives. For this reason they excel at hit-and-run tactics. On the Surface, the Eternal Empire deploy's the Imperial Army and Guard. Both numbering several hundred strong. They are given access to advance technology and pre-war military training and organization. They are mostly kept at home due to the Eternal Empire following a turtle policy rather then an expansionist. Technology The Eternal Empire is home to one of the most advanced social structure and technology in the post-War wasteland. The main and most important technology of the Institute is the synth. While the first and second generations of synths are only very advanced machines, the third generation is completely indistinguishable from humans, making them perfect agents and soldiers. Also, the Institute has many powerful energy weapons at its disposal, advanced AI and other robotic technologies. Another powerful technology of the Institute is teleportation, which scientists use to enter and exit the Institute, and can be used to relocate large numbers of troops and agents to almost any location instantly via radio waves. This is used under the guise of the Classical Radio station that can be heard throughout the Commonwealth. The Surface is graced with an advance fusion reactor, advance public housing and security. For the first time in over two hundred years the level of civilian technology throughout the Commonwealth, has reached and surpassed that of Pre-war America.